Aprendiendo a cabalgar con Edward Cullen
by Nacha.Malfoy
Summary: Él adora a los caballos, pero ella al tener un accidente no puede siquiera estar cerca de uno. Bella con 17 años tiene que tomar un curso de cabalgatas, pero no se imagina a quién se encontrará ahi. ¿Podrán darse cuenta de lo que sienten sus corazones?.-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta graciosa historia, no son de mi propiedad, sino que de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer. En cambio, la trama es totalmente mía, es más, está basada en hechos reales xD. Así que todo lo dejo a su imaginación.

* * *

><p>Aprendiendo a Cabalgar con Edward Cullen<p>

**Capitulo 1**

BPOV

_-¡Papà! hablo en serio, ¡Ni muerta iré contigo!. Tú sabes el miedo que le tengo a los animales, sobre todo a los caballos.-_ dije un poco temerosa recordando claramente mi temprana infancia.

A mis cinco o cuatro años de edad, cuando aún Charlie y Reneé estaban juntos, solíamos ir a hospedarnos en vacaciones a un hermoso lugar donde arrendaban cabañas, el cual conjuntamente, rodeaban una gran piscina. Todo el terreno quedaba cerca de un pequeño río el cual le encantaba a mis padres por estar rodeado de arbustos y pinos muy altos.

Existía un puente que cruzaba dicho río y guiaba a un grupo de montañas ubicadas al otro lado, y, como la caminata era muy larga, mis padres arrendaban caballos para ir cabalgando por los caminos que la naturaleza brindaba tan hostilmente.

Existió un día de esos de verano, en que lo único que quería hacer, era ir a investigar como toda una Sherlock Holmes los terrenos inaccesibles para mi edad. Antes de partir a mi gran expedición _(que obviamente yo creía que era muy lejos, pero como saben cuando una es pequeña, todo es lo bastante grande)_ y junto con ello pedir el perrmiso de mis padres, mi sabia madre me dijo:

-_Mi pequeña Bella, por favor ten cuidado con los caballos que están pasando el río, recuerda que patean, así que evita pasar detrás de ellos ¿Si?._

_-Si mami.-_ dije poniendo mi mejor carita de convencimiento, sabía como manejar a mis padres desde que nací, era toda un joven manipuladora.

Me fui a mi habitación y saqué mi pequeña mochila, el cual estaba con un jarro de agua, instrumentos para observar como lupas, pinzas y cajitas para introducir los animales exóticos; también un paquete de galletas y una chaqueta por si comenzaba a llover desprevenidamente.

Caminé lentamente cruzando el puente, con mi cámara de juguete favorita colgando de mi cuello, sacando fotos a todo lo que se me cruzara como hormigas "gigantes", rocas "extraterrestres", entre otras cosas. Pero mi expedición no duró mucho tiempo, al llegar al otro lado sin siquiera darme cuenta, pasé detrás de uno de todos los caballos que pastaban por el sector, lo que causó que su patada llegara directamente a mi ojo izquierdo. No fue nada grave, ya que la distancia no fue corta.

Inmediatamente después del accidente un hermoso niño de orbes verdes y disfrazado de doctor, llegó inmediatamente a mi rescate, me huntó sobre el ojo la sabia de una planta que llevaba dentro de su bolso de médico, lo que produjo que la hinchazón no durara demasiado. Pero esa acción de parte de él no impidió que quedara con un morado hematoma alrededor de mi ojo, un castigo de dos semanas sin ver televisión _(imaginense que eran vacaciones)_ y lo más doloroso de todo, la pérdida de mi adorada cámara fotográfica de juguete favorita.

Después de doce años de aquel fatídico accidente, aquí estoy, en el mismo lugar pero sólo con mi padre _(producto de su separación hace cinco años con Reneé)_, discutiendo como siempre sobre ir a cabalgar a las montañas y yo, claramente me niego rotundamente, desde los cinco años que le tengo un poco de temor a los caballos, independiente de que sea una amante de los animales.

-_Vamos Bella, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, no seas exagerada.-_ contestó sin ninguna preocupación.-_ Es hora ya que lo superes, solo fue un golpe en tu ojo por un descuido tuyo._

_-Charlie, de verdad que no quiero, ni siquiera recuerdo como cabalgar.-_ dije ya perdiendo los estribos, mi padre era igual de terco que yo, solo que no lo tenía tan asumido.

-_Es por eso que conseguí inscribirte en un curso aquí mismo. Ya las pagué asi que no tienes excusa e irás si eso es lo último que haga en mi vida.-_ dijo cruzándose de brazos, mientras yo estaba sentada en un caluroso sillón de cuero.

El lugar donde estamos, es frío la mayoría del año y justo ayer llegamos, y el sol estaba en su mayor esplendor. Aquel caluroso día no ayudaba a aclarar mis pensamientos.

_- ¡Ash! ¡Entonces para qué demonios preguntas!.-_ casi grité dentro de la cabaña, la cual había estado cerrada toda la mañana y con el sol frente a él, se había convertido en un horno literalmente.

- _Cuida tus palabras, Bells.-_ dijo Charlie desinteresadamente sonriendo un poco, nunca me habia retado, no que yo recordara, asi que a los 17 años dudo que lo hubiera hecho.

-_Como quieras-_ dije encongiéndome de hombros. Me dirigí a la habitación que me correspondía dentro de la cabaña, recogiendo mi bolso con mi MP3, mi celular por si me llamaba Reneé, mi libro favorito que llevaba a todos lados y finalmente una toalla para tenderme sobre el pasto junto al río, eso si rociándome repelente de insectos sobre mi cuerpo.

Salí sin siquiera contarle a Charlie, ya que él estaba pegado a la televisión. Caminé hasta llegar junto al río, el cual quedaba justamente detras de un edificio donde se cenaba por las noches. Tendí la toalla sobre el césped y junto a un arbol, el cual utilicé como respaldo para leer; me puse mis audifonos el cual bañaron mis oidos de mi hermosa música favorita. Luego de varios minutos, y varios capitulos leidos de mi libro, lentamente fui quedándome dormida, hasta que quedar tendida totalmente sobre la toalla, llegando a los brazos de morfeo.

Sentí un pequeño movimiento en mi cuerpo, y lo único que pude hacer fue quejarme, lo que causó que un hermosa risa traida de los ángeles sonara en mis oidos. Pensé que soñaba por lo que ni siquiera quise abrir mis ojos, causando que mi cuerpo convulsionara nuevamente sin quererlo. De un momento a otro escuché mi nombre de la boca de un extraño, por lo que inmediatamente abri mis ojos, encontrándome con unas orbes verde esmeralda. Me puse de pie rápidamente tomando mis cosas, no sé por qué motivo. Mientras lo hacía el extraño me dijo:

-_Bella, cálmate, no te haré daño.-_ miró mi rostro asustado y me tomo el brazo para que no hiciera una estupidéz.

-_Disculpa ¿Te conosco?.-_ dije mirándolo más detenidamente. Su rostro me era familiar, pero no sabía quién era, en mi vida lo había visto. Pero dicha pregunta sería las más importante de lo que pensaba en ese momento.

.

..

...

¡Fin del capi!

* * *

><p>Hola, esta es una nueva historia para un nuevo año que cumpli :D... es que ayer estuve de cumpleaños... asi que si ... qué mejor regalo que darles a ustedes una loca idea de mi imaginación y como dice en el principio, es basado en hechos reales xD.<p>

Denme sus aprovación o tirenme tomates si quieren, pero sé que les gustará. Ademas sigo celebrando mi cumple asi que sean considerados... 22 años no se cumplen dos veces xD

Si se dan una idea, serán como 6 capitulos :)

Bye!

Nacha Malfoy (en su semana cumplañera xD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta graciosa historia, no son de mi propiedad, sino que de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer. En cambio, la trama es totalmente mía, es más, está basada en hechos reales xD. Así que todo lo dejo a su imaginación.

* * *

><p>Aprendiendo a Cabalgar con Edward Cullen<p>

**Capitulo 2**

-_ Dudo que te conosca.-_ respondió aquella melódica voz inmediatamente después de mi totalmente estúpida pregunta; ¡Claro que no me conocía! Si yo tampoco lo había visto nunca, que él lo hiciera era casi imposible. Aunque su semblante estaba de lo más pensativo y su ceño totalmente fruncido.

_- Entonces ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.-_ fue lo único coherente que pude decir para no ser una estúpida, pero ¡Genial Bella!, tienes un cero por tu vano intento de parecer más inteligente. Mi mente ahora tenía vida propia, seriamente ¿Me estaba regañando a mi misma mentalmente? Puedo decir que ya enloquecí, es que acaso ¿No podía actuar con normalidad? No, claro que no, no con esos brazos totalmente tonificados, aquél tórax completamente compuesto, esos vaqueros que le quedan de maravilla **(N/A: o Bluejeanes o como quieran... solo que sea lindo y se lo imaginen :B)**, esos ojos y esos...

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño samarreo que produjo que mis mejilllas se tornásen rosáceas inmediatamente.

-_Bella ¿Estás bien? parece como si siguieras durmiendo.-_ dijo aquel extraño sonriendo de una forma tan ensordecedora, lo que interpreté como sinónimo de _"Eres una estupida, tarada o ¿Qué?" Pero, esperaba que fuera un sueño, ya que era tan lindo. _

_-Emm... lo siento.-_ dije desviando mi mirada, observando detenidamente como unas aves volaban desde el borde al otro lado del río.

-_Te decía que sabía tu nombre porque...-_ comenzó a hablarme mientras yo volteaba mi rostro lentamente para mirarlo, pero algo me sorprendió. ¡Nuestra distancia no era del todo lejana! ¿En qué minuto nos habíamos acercado tanto?.-_porque... porque me mandaron a buscarte._

Su respiración estaba entrecortada cuando al fin terminó de decir la última parte de la oración, sus ojos fijos en mis labios produjeron que mis dientes por si solos y gracias a mi nerviosismo mordieran mi labio inferior lentamente, costumbre que tenía cuando me ponía nerviosa.

Brúscamente de un instante a otro volteó y comenzó su propia caminata rápida y directa por aquel sendero oscuro que iba en dirección a las cabañas donde yo estaba alojando con Charlie.

¿Charlie? ¡O por amor de Dios! lo había olvidado, estaba segura que él había mandado a aquel jóven de pelo cobrizo a buscarme, quizás que ¡qué le dijo!; en una de esas inventó que hasta me habían raptado los extraterrestres o algún suelto delincuente que se escapó de la cárcel. Es más, estoy completamente segura que lo último que pasó por su cabeza fué que me podría haber quedado dormida por ahí. ¡Por favor que sea solo mi imaginación!

Rápidamente tomé todas mis pertenencias sin olvidar ninguna, independiente de la oscuridad, estaba completamente consciente de dónde estaba una y cada una de ellas. Mis silenciosos pasos siguieron a los de aquel extraño, el cual había disminuido la velocidad al notar que yo aún seguía recogiendo mis cosas; lo único que se escuchaban eran los grillos cantar una hermosa melodía nocturna y las pisadas de nosotros sobre las pequeñas piedritas que chocaban entre sí, soportando nuestro peso.

De un momento a otro, mi concentración fue interrumpida por un completamente exagerado padre sobreprotector Charlie el cual llegó a mi corriendo y abrazándome como si no me hubiera visto en años.

**(N/A: Esto lo personifique como la mamá de una amiga, el cual cuando ella no le contesta el teléfono a su madre, en vez de pensar que a lo mejor no lo escuchó, se pasa por la cabeza todas las cosas malas que pueden pasar xD)**

-_Bella, ¡Al fin apareces, jovencita! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Es que no podías haber avisado? ¿Estás conc...-_ no lo deje terminar.

-_Charlie por favor, no me regañes aqui, menos al frente de personas ¿Si?.-_ En ese momento me di cuenta que mi padre se encontraba con un caballero de dorados cabellos, su sonrisa igual de seductora que la de aquel joven que me despertó y su tez tan blanca como la cal. Mi semblante cambió al ver que el de pelo rubio hablaba animádamente con el joven de cobrizos cabellos rebeldes.-_ Charlie ¿Los conoces?.-_ pregunté sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, mi padre no era de esas personas que habla con otras porque sí o porque tuvo algún pequeño problema con su hija.

-_Bella.-_ dijo aquel rubio hombre, el cual caballerosamente se acercó a mi con su blanquesina mano tendida para saludarme, el cual gustosamente acepté como si lo conociera desde mi infancia.- _Carlisle Cullen.-_ dijo presentándose.

-_Bella Swan.-_ respondí encantada, es más, al preciso momento en que nuestras manos hicieron contacto con aquel saludo, sentí como si de verdad lo hubiera visto anteriormente, sin embargo hice caso omiso a lo que en ese momento mi cuerpo me decía.- _Un placer.-_ una pequeña sonrisa se articuló en mis labios.

-_El placer es todo mio.-_ dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.-_ veo que ya conociste a mi hijo menor ¿Cierto?.-_ preguntó mirando a su hijo (el cual no sabía en absoluto que era su hijo, es más, ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre!) el cual produjo que su mirada el cual estaba fija en mí, se enfocara directamente al suelo por vergüenza.-_ Por lo que veo... no. Bueno él es..._

_-Edward Cullen.-_ interrumpió a su padre aquel Dios Griego para tenderme su mano de la misma manera que Carlisle, para saludarme cordialmente. ¿Es que me estaba perdiendo de algo? Ese nombre me era tan común, pero nunca había conocido a alguien con ese nombre, que yo recordara claramente.

Mi mano estrechó la de él, pero en el instante en que nuestras manos hicieron contacto, una corriente eléctrica poco común en mi cuerpo, recorrió por completo mi brazo, llegando a mi columna vertebral, causando un pequeño escalofrío el cual acabó cuando ambos al mismo tiempo quitamos las manos.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando como si algo no estuviera bien, sin embargo Edward le estrechó la mano también a mi padre en forma de saludo.

-_¿Nos vamos, padre?.-_ le pregunté a un Charlie el cual me miraba con un brillo en los ojos distintos, aunque no sabía como interpretarlo.

-_Emmm... por favor, vayan a cenar a mi casa, ¡A Esme le encantará saber de ti, Charlie!.-_ Carlisle habló mirando directamente a mi padre, el cual en respuesta negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-_No queremos ser molestia, viejo amigo.-_ ¿Viejo amigo? Es que acaso ¿Se conocen desde antes o me perdí algo en mi ausencia? Y yo que creí que los dueños del camping lo habían vendido. ¿Serán ellos la familia que siempre ha estado a cargo de las cabañas?.-_ No te preocupes Carlisle, estaremos bien, mejor otro día._

_-Vamos, Charlie, seguro que Bella querrá conocer a mi hermosa hija Alice, así tendrá a una persona de su edad y no estará encerrada todo el día cuando te invite a pescar a las montañas. Además, creo que a nuestros hijos les falta más de un saludo cordial para conocerse mejor ¿o no Edward?.-_ Bueno eso último no lo entendí ¿Conocerme mejor? ¿Es que acaso estaba interesado en conocerme más después de la montaña de sandeces que le pregunté? Y yo que creía que él no querría verme jamás por lo estúpido de mi comportamiento.

Mientras que mi padre pensaba en una respuesta ante la insistencia de su "viejo amigo", Edward le dió un pequeño codazo a su padre en las costillas lo que causó que el poco aire contenido en los pulmones de Carlisle, fuera expulsado rápidamente. Por lo que éste último fulminó con la mirada a su hijo pero sonrió hacia nosotros en insistió en cenar con ellos mientras se zobaba el costado derecho de su tórax. Hasta que Charlie aceptó la tentadora oferta de comer comida de verdad en vez de la sintética que comíamos cuando íbamos al restaurant favorito de mi padre ¡puaj!

-_Está bien, entonces ¿Vamos?, mi casa no queda lejos.-_ Claramente Carlisle era el más contento, por lo que inmediatamente raptó a mi padre en una entretenida conversación sobre que había hecho en estos años, y por qué no había ido a verlo; dejándome a mi atrás con Edward, el cual no articulaba ninguna palabra.

Por un par de segundos, gracias a mi campo visual pude observar que Edward miraba los alrededores. Ya era relativamente de noche, la luna estaba casi en todo su esplendor, junto con ayuda de las estrellas, que había una que otra brillando por el oscuro cielo. Caminamos solo unos minutos, hasta que de un instante a otro detrás de una serie de arbustos ubicados estratégicamente una hermosa y grande mansión se mostró a la vista de todos.

Unos enormes ventanales adornaban las partes laterales de la gran casa, ¡Yo ya me imaginaba la vista que tenía! Y junto con esto, ante la impresión mi mandíbula casi se desencajó completamente de la articulación. Edward me miraba sonriendo un poco ante mi rostro de impresión, y por esto lentamente se acercó a mi oreja para susurrarme algo al oído, lo que produjo que al sentir su tibio aliento, mi piel se erizara completamente.

-_¿Impresionada?.-_ su ronca voz golpeó suavemente mi audición, lo cual cerré los ojos, llegando imágenes totalmente fantasiosas de Edward sin su polera. Una sonrisa automática se dibujó en mis labios, sin embargo Edward ya estaba cerca del pomo de la puerta para abrirla para nosotros.

-_¡Mamá! Llegamos con visitas.-_ gritó un poco fuerte Edward sonriéndome y dejándonos pasar hacia el gran hall de entrada de la casa.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños llegó arreglándose un poco el cabello, su rostro era de una madre con el amor suficiente para adoptar a todos los niños del mundo, sin embargo de un instante a otro cambió drásticamente su semblante, fulminando con su mirada a su hijo.

-_Esas no son formas de hablar frente a las visitas, Edward. ¿Qué te he enseñado?.-_ dijo mirándolo, mientras que Edward con una de sus manos se despeinaba sus cobrizos y rebeldes cabellos, sonriendo solo un poco ante el regaño de su madre. La vista de la madre de Edward fue hacia nosotros, donde sonriendo abrazó a Charlie.-_ ¡Charlie! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tanto tiempo ¿Es que acaso no pudiste llamarnos algún día para saber de ti? Te perdimos el rastro.-_

Charlie la abrazo como cuado uno abraza a su madre cuando la echa de menos. Él solo sonrió, y el silencio hizo que fuera un momento un poco incómodo para mi, Edward había desaparecido de la película, y Carlisle estaba perdido mirando como su esposa regañaba a mi padre. Pero esto duró poco, Esme dejo a Charlie y me abrazó a mi también por lo que obviamente se lo devolví, aunque me quedé petrificada con lo que me dijo.

-_Bells, Estás tan grande.-_ ¿Bells? Eso solo me lo decía mi padre y ¿Ella me conocía cuando era pequeña o qué? Creo que la locura es contagiosa.-_ ¡Charlie! Por lo menos pudiste haberla traído a ella después, nos sabes cuánto lloró Alice cuando vi6 que su amiguita ya no venía nunca más.- _En ese momento me sentí como una persona que pierde la memoria periódicamente, ¡Esta gente me conocía! y yo ni siquiera recordaba nada.

Después nos hicieron pasar a la sala de estar mientras que Esme se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena para más personas. Escuché que alguien bajaba las escaleras y creí inmediatamente que era Edward, sin embargo apareció una mujer de estatura un poco baja, completamente delgada y su cabello color negro que le llegaba hasta sobre los hombros, donde cada punta se dirigía a una dirección distinta.

-_¡Papi!.-_ gritó como una niña infantil, Carlisle se puso de pie desde un sillón de cuero café y la abrazó, ella sonrió completamente e inmediatamente nos miró a nosotros con su ceño fruncido.-_ oh no, oh no.- _dijo a modo de advertencia.-_ Padre no me digas que ella es Bella Swan.-_ su dedo apuntó directamente a mi, yo sonreí un poco y al mirar a su padre y ver que este asentía, corrió hacia a mi, yo me puse de pie y la abrace.

-_¡Alice! ¿Cómo has estado?.-_ al verla entrar por esa puerta, recordé que todas mis vacaciones jugaba con ella a lo que fuera, hasta con barro. Era una niña muy simpática, siempre que teníamos hambre me compraba helados y jugábamos con su hermano mayor Emmet y lo engañábamos para que se comiera nuestras tortas de lodo.

-_Bien, Bells. ¿Y tu? Es mi idea o creciste un poco.-_ su aguda risa bañó el cuarto de estar, lo que produjo que todos los presentes sonriéramos ante su graciosa conclusión.-_ Bueno como ves yo no he cambiado mucho desde entonces.-_ ahora fueron nuestras risas las que resonaron en la habitación, claramente ella no cambiaba su humor.

-_¿De qué se están riendo? Me perdíi de algo.-_ un fortachón hombre entró, sus músculos estaban tonificados a no poder más, pero su rostro tierno y con un par de margaritas en las mejillas hacía que todo el miedo hacia su fornido cuerpo se fuera al carajo y te dieran ganas de abrazarlo como un pequeño oso de felpa.

-_Emmet, ¿recuerdas a Charlie y su hija Bella?.-_ habló Carlisle esta vez, es que acaso ¿El era Emmet? Él es el niño gordito que yo conocí y ¿que engañaba para que comiera lodo? aquel tierno niño que la mayoría del día me tenia abrazada porque según él creía que era una muñeca de porcelana.

-_¿Como olvidar? Obvio que recuerdo a Charlie si me enseño a pescar cuando yo era muy pequeño, y a Bella la niña que decía que era igual a la porcelana y la tenia abrazada a mi mientras ella peñiscaba mis mejillas a cada minuto que podía.-_ La carcajada que solté resonó en la mansión entera, habia olvidado ese detalle, me encantaban las mejillas de Emmet y me ponían nerviosa así que a cada minuto se las apretaba y como el era mayor que yo, me dejaba solamente.

-_Oh, había olvidado que hacia eso.._ dije sin poder evitar la carcajada, por lo que me tape la boca. El rostro de Emmet fue notable, me miro como desconociéndome y luego su ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas al darse cuenta que yo era Bella, aquella pequeña que tenia demasiada mala suerte.

-_¿Muñequita? ¡Pero qué grande estas!.-_ su abrazo me hizo recordar varias cosas, sin embargo a Edward no, a él no lo conocía, ni a Esme, ni a Carlisle, solo recordaba pequeñas imágenes donde estaba con Alice y Emmet pero ni rastro del pelirrojo.

Un buen rato pasamos conversando sobre lo que hacíamos y lo que no, Alice tenía mi misma edad, Emmet tenia tres años mas que yo y Edward dos. Me hablaron sobre sus pasatiempos, lo que me ayudo a recordar varias cosas. De un momento a otro apareció Esme diciendo que la cena estaba lista. La exquisita comida de Esme la disfruté al máximo, cocinaba como los dioses. En la mesa estábamos nosotros y lo pasamos muy bien hablando de temas cotidianos.

-_¿Qué harás mañana, Edward?.-_ preguntó Alice hacia su hermano el cual estaba sentado al lado de ella mirando su plato como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo.

-_mmm... no sé ¿Por que?.-_ su mirada le elevó hasta llegar a mis ojos, sonrió un poco, miró a Charlie y este asintió con la cabeza, Edward cerró un ojo y miro a su hermana.-_ lo siento, Alice. Día ocupado, así que no te llevaré al centro comercial._

Los ojos de Alice pasaron de la alegría completa hacia la pena por no ir al centro comercial, juro que pude divisar una pequeña lágrima el cual fue escondido por el cambio brusco de conversación.

-_¿Qué harás mañana, Bella?.- _preguntó Esme, mi rostro rojo como el tomate miro mi plato nuevamente, actuando como si quisiera comer un poco de lechuga el cuál no podía cortar.-_ podrías venir a almorzar con nosotros, veo que tu padre esta haciendo planes con Carlisle de ir a pescar y dudo que tu quieras ir._

-_Sería una buena idea, gracias Esme.-_ respondí, pero recordé algo.-_ sin embargo no puedo, mi padre me obligo a tomar clases para cabalgar y tengo que comenzar mañana obligatoriamente .-_ una mirada fulminante fue directo a Charlie, el cual se volteó a escuchar como animadamente hablaba Carlisle sobre los peces que había sacado alguna vez en no sé donde.

-_¿Clases para cabalgar?.-_ preguntó Alice.-_ Yo creí que sabías, ¿No recuerdas cuand6 íbamos juntas?.-_ automáticamente asentí con la cabeza, independiente de que no recordara mucho eso que decía Alice, sin embargo Emmet habló.

-_Pero ¿No que Edward será el que le hará clases a Bella?¿ Él hablaba de esta Bella?.-_ y mi visión se nubló un poco, esa pregunta afirmación me tomó por sorpresa, cuando justo tomaba un poco de soda que había, lo que produjo que mi garganta mantuviera más del tiempo habitual el líquido en mi garganta, produciendo que comenzara a toser desesperadamente mientras que Charlie me miraba y daba pequeños golpes detrás de mi espalda para que volviera a respirar

-_¿Qué Edward que?.-_ dije con lo que pude apreciar como mi voz.

Punto uno: Yo no quería hacer el ridículo frente a él, cualquiera menos él.

Punto dos: ¿Cómo a Charlie se le olvida el pequeño detalle de mencionar que será Edward mi profesor de cabalgata?

Punto tres: Si no había marcha atrás, rogaba de rodillas que dentro de estas clases con él, no me pasara nada malo

Pero la vida es asi, y en realidad no sabía lo que me esperaba ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel conmigo? ¿Es que acaso hice algo malo?

.

..

...

¡Fin del capi!

* * *

><p>Hola aqui el segundo capi, el cual me costo horas de concentracion, quitandole importancia a mis clases en la universidad.<p>

Espero que sea de su agrado y que su critica sea lo mas constructiva posible.

Un abrazo a todos!

Bye!

Nacha

PS: dedicado a mi melliza Magdi, el cual me incentivo a escribir y a ese Dios Griego pulido en marmol, que hace que en cada capitulo que escribo lo vea a él como un Edward cualquiera y tambien el que inspiró esta historia completamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta graciosa historia, no son de mi propiedad, sino que de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer. En cambio, la trama es totalmente mía, es más, está basada en hechos reales xD. Así que todo lo dejo a su imaginación.

* * *

><p>Aprendiendo a Cabalgar con Edward Cullen<p>

**Capitulo 3**

-_Bells, ¡Cálmate! ¿Qué sucede?-_ dijo mi padre mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar mis pulmones para que dejara de toser.

-_¿De- verdad- quieres- que- te- responda?-_ dije con dificultad ya que no podía parar de toser, y mientras más pensaba en lo que me acababan de decir, menos podía respirar.

Emmet reía como si se le fuera la vida en ello, mientras que Alice por su poca sensibilidad al ver que me ahogaba no pudo evitar pegarle bajo la nuca para que se detuviera. Emmet se tomó la cabeza zobando la parte donde había recibido el golpe, su ceño fruncido era igual al que tenía Edward cuando me encontró durmiendo cerca del río.

-_Bells ¿Quieres beber un poco de agua?-_ preguntó Edward amablemente mientras se ponía de pie.

-_No Edward, no te preocupes creo que ya se me pasó-_ dije rápidamente antes de que se molestara en llevarme a la cocina y quedarme a solas con él.

-_Creo que no te fue bien con la noticia-_ dijo Carlisle mirando inquisitivamente a su hijo el cual sonreía mirando su plato al escuchar mi negativa para ir a la cocina junto con él.

-_¿Qué?-_ dije preguntando haciendo como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de qué hablaba, sin embargo sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, no me hacía ninguna gracia que precisamente él me hiciera clases de cabalgatas-_ No, no no no, solo me atoré con la gaseosa, no se preocupe. Me impresioné porque mi padre omitió ese pequeño detalle, no sabía que Edward hacia clases…_

Toda la familia Cullen se miró, y el silencio reinó en la mesa, no entendía en absoluto lo que sucedía ¿Es que me perdí de algo? De un instante a otro Charlie se puso de pie vi que su plato estaba vacío y me puse de pie junto a él. Ahora todos los ojos de cuatro de los Cullen se fijaron en Charlie, mientras que un par de orbes verdes estaban fijos en mí. Mis mejillas se tornaron rosáceas y por salud mental fije mi mirada en otro punto fijo mientras mi padre hablaba.

-_Creo que es hora que nos vayamos-_ dijo Charlie educadamente-_ Gracias Esme por la rica cena, eres muy amable, en cuanto a ti, Carlisle, nos juntaremos para ir a pescar ¿Eh?-_ sonrió, y una carcajada por parte de el padre de familia sonó en el comedor.

-_Por supuesto que si iremos, cuando menos lo esperes, solo te pido que no desaparezcas de nuevo de esa manera amigo-_ nos despedimos amablemente y me pidieron que volviera.

Sin siquiera conocer a esa gente, sabía que los conocía, sin embargo no sabía de dónde. Caminamos en silencio en dirección a nuestra cabaña que no quedaba lejos de la mansión Cullen, era muy cómodo el silencio con mi padre, prefería eso a que comenzara preguntándome cosas que no quería contestar,

_- Creo que me iré a la cama-_ le dije a Charlie que al llegar se había sentado en el sillón igual como cuando estábamos en casa, pero mi cabeza tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para mirar la poco interesante televisión.

_- Está bien, recuerda dejar tu alarma para ir a cabalgar, así no te quedas dormida; yo estaré aquí y vemos que hacemos para almorzar-_ sonreí y negué con la cabeza, independiente de la edad que tuviera mis padres siempre me decían lo que tenía que hacer, sin importar si lo necesitaba o no, o si lo había hecho.

Me puse mi pijama y me metí a la helada cama, donde estábamos hacia demasiado frío por la noche. Intenté calentar pero al final me rendí y lateralmente me acomodé viendo por la ventana el hermoso cielo que la noche nos brindaba.

No pude dormir, intentando recordar de donde había visto esos hermosos orbes verdes, pero no hubo caso, mi nubladamente no era capaz de razonar, no con el rostro de Edward dando vueltas en mi cabeza

Mil y una vueltas me di en la cama y recién pude cerrar mis ojos y descansar un poco cuando el sol ya daba a conocer que había amanecido. Seguí intentando dormir hasta que sonara mi teléfono diciendo que era hora de levantarse, pero cuando me di cuenta, era demasiado tarde.

De un momento a otro sentí ruidos en la cocina, ¿Charlie? Pensé, él era incapaz de levantarse temprano, por lo que estiré el brazo para ver la hora y…

-_¡OH POR DIOS!-_ era tarde, muy tarde, me tenía que juntar con Edward a las 10 de la mañana y mi reloj decía que eran las 11 y media.

Cuando grité un Charlie entró inmediatamente a mi habitación.

-_Pero ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿no tenías que ir a cabalgar?-_ antes de que respondiera tocaron la puerta, Charlie lentamente se volteó no entendiendo nada, lo único que alcancé a murmurar fue un lamentable _Me quede dormida_

Le dije a Charlie que fuera a abrir la puerta para que yo en tiempo record me cambiara de ropa para intentar dar una explicación a Edward, aún no entendía el por qué mi teléfono no había sonado, pero no valía la pena perder el tiempo pensando en eso.

Salí corriendo cuando vi a Charlie tomando desayuno sentado tranquilamente viendo televisión.

-_¿Quién tocó la puerta?-_ pregunté mientras sacaba una caja de leche del refrigerador, junto con una barra de cereal de la alacena para no morir por inanición.

-_Edward-_ dijo simplemente sin siquiera voltearse para decirme, ¡Por Dios! A lo mejor estaba enfadado porque no llegué.

-_Yaa.. ¿Y?-_ dije intentando incentivar a mi padre para que soltara lo que había dicho o algo.

-_Ya y qué…-_ dijo sin despegar la mirada de la televisión, ¡Ash! Hombres, no podían hacer dos cosas a la vez.

-_¡Charlie!-_ grité- _Por favor ¿Puedes decirme que demonios dijo Edward?-_ mi padre saltó sobre la silla casi cayendo de bruces al suelo, me atravesó con la mirada produciendo que sus neuronas pudieran contarme qué había dicho Edward.

-_Bueno, bueno niña, ¡ese vocabulario!-_ mis ojos rodaron por sus cuencas mirando de forma sobreactuada al cielo- _Dijo que te esperaba junto a la piscina._

Sin decir ni gracias salí corriendo en dirección a la piscina, para encontrarme con aquel Dios Griego ¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Desde cuando utilizaba ese perfecto calificativo con él? Al llegar vi que estaba sentado en una banca observando el paisaje que estaba al otro lado del río.

Caminé sigilosamente y me senté a su lado, mis manos se retorcían por el nerviosismo, mientras que mi cabeza intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que de verdad me había pasado.

-_Edward… yo…-_ pero no pude seguir hablando, fui interrumpida con una voz desconocida.

-_Bella, no digas nada-_ mi semblante cambió completamente, ¿Es que acaso no podía escucharme? Todo había sido un accidente, tenía que perdonarme. Independiente de que antes ni siquiera me importara lo que pensara la gente, sentía que a él si le tenía que dar una explicación.

-_Pero…-_ su mano se posó sobre mis labios, y por supuesto deseé que eso sucediera antes de que me besara algún día.

-_Shh… no me digas nada-_ dijo susurrando como si alguien nos estuviera oyendo-_ Odio… no, detesto completamente la impuntualidad, creo que no hay una excusa suficiente para que te haya esperado UNA HORA Y MEDIA-_ sus ojos verdes se pusieron de un color oscuro por la ira, a mi también me molestaba la impuntualidad pero siempre exigía que me dieran una excusa lo bastante buena para perdonarlo.

-_Edward, de verdad puedo explicarlo, yo…-_ y me dejó, si, me dejo hablando sola, su suave y tersa mano abandono mis labios cuando dije lo último, y sentí que me desgarraban el corazón, me quedé ahí sentada observando el paisaje, mientras que una bandada de pájaros pasaban volando sobre mi cabeza.

Sentí que unas tibias lágrimas cayendo por mi mejillas, es que ¿Por qué demonios lloraba?, no tenía por qué, el no era nadie para mi, ni siquiera lo había visto antes. Recordaba vagamente a Alice y a Emmet, pero no a Edward, entonces ¿Por qué demonios estaba así de destruida?

Odiaba la sensación de lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, y era por eso que casi nunca lloraba, detestaba estar tan expuesta, odiaba ser sensible y lo peor, detestaba que la gente me abrazara por pena cuando me veían así, por lo que intentaba llorar en mi habitación casi escondida en el ropero.

Después de que mis lagrimales no quisieron producir más lágrimas me relajé, me quedé mirando el paisaje, sin embargo aún habían rastros de ellas en mis mejillas. Esperemos que mañana si fuera capaz de escucharme o por lo menos hacerme esas malditas clases para salir con Charlie a su adorado paseo por las montañas. Lo encontraba tan innecesario ¿Quién demonios necesita ir a ver las montañas a caballo? Si incluso se puede ver a la distancia el hermoso paisaje.

Estaba tan sumida a mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado, lentamente me volteé cuando observe que una pequeña mano se posaba en mi hombro, si ella era _Alice_

-_Edward dijo que se vieran mañana a las 10 en punto-_ una sonrisa salió de su rostro, pero desapareció inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de mi penoso rostro, estaba totalmente segura que daba pena.

-_Está bien, gracias Alice-_ dije volviendo mi visión panorámica al río nuevamente.

-_¿Qué pasa? ¿Edward fue muy pesado?-_ su mano se posó en mi espalda y la acarició amablemente y solamente faltó ese gesto para que mi llanto volviera a salir, produciendo convulsiones en mi cuerpo.

Alice casi como acto reflejo me tomó del hombro y me abrazó.

-_Lo siento si fue muy agresivo, pero Emmet lo molestó toda la mañana, lo retaré a penas llegue a casa ¿Está bien?-_ solo pude asentir con la cabeza ya que mi llanto ni siquiera me dejaban hablar, bastaron unos cuantos minutos más para calmarme. Y Alice acarició mi cabello hasta que me quedé completamente dormida con mi cabeza en sus piernas.

Desperté y no sabía donde demonios estaba, una mullida cobija me cubría completamente mientras intentaba abrir mis ojos. Moví mis piernas y sentí que el colchón no era el de mi habitación, no era de la habitación de mis padres y menos del sillón en el living de nuestra cabaña.

Me desperecé y me senté automáticamente abriendo los ojos en el camino, mi vista estaba nublada por lo que mis manos tuvieron que dirigirse a ellos con la misión de limpiarlos para que mi visión fuera mucho mejor. La cama era con doseles y el cubrecama era de un color rojo rubí haciendo perfecto juego con las cortinas.

Miré para todos lados en la habitación buscando algún indicio o pista de alguien o a donde estaba, pero no tenía la mejor idea.

Escuché unos pasos fuera de la puerta donde estaba durmiendo, por lo que me volví a recostar y cerré mis ojos automáticamente no sé por qué motivo.

-_Por favor Edward, asume que fuiste un verdadero imbécil y patán con ella, te acusaré a mamá si no le pides una disculpa ¡La hubieras visto como lloraba!-_ La conocida voz de Alice hizo que sonriera, a penas la conocía y me defendía mucho mejor que Jessica o Ángela.

-_Alice, ¿Tú crees que me importa si le dices a Esme? A lo más ella me dice que no fui un caballero y nada más, por favor ¡Ya no tengo doce años!-_ La ronca voz de Edward me impresionó, independiente de que estuviera furiosa por la forma en que me habló, no podía odiarlo y ni siquiera sé el motivo.

-_¡Já!, yo no soy Emmet hermano, así que más vale que te disculpes, eres un verdadero idiota, con razón estás solo-_ ante esto me tensé, ¿Es que acaso era soltero? Wow, estaba completamente impresionada, pero más me impresionó que al moverme un preocupada Alice llegó a mi lado y miró si estaba despierta.-_ ¿Bella?_

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y los enfoqué en ella, una sonrisa salió de mis labios, ella de verdad que era una hermosa persona, sobre todo dentro de su corazón.

-_¡Hey Alice! ¿A dónde estoy?-_ pregunté con voz ronca, me senté nuevamente y un hermoso colorín con su pelo imposible me miraba fijamente, mientras yo no intentaba caer en su juego, hice como si no estuviera él ahí.

-_Esta es mi habitación-_ Y ahí me di cuenta, en un escritorio en la esquina, había un ordenador de color rosado, en la otra pared de la gigante pieza había una emperatriz enorme que ocupaba casi toda la pares, estaba llena de maquillaje **(N/A: emperatriz se le llama a esos como mesas donde las mamás ponen sus perfumes, y articulos de aseo, antiguamente era muy común =) )**

-_Hermosa habitación, Alice-_ dije sonriendo, sin embargo ¿Cómo demonios ella me había traído para acá?-_ Disculpa ¿Qué hora es?_- recordé que quedaría con Charlie para almorzar como a las 2 de la tarde.

_-Son las tres-_ dijo tranquilamente, a la velocidad de la luz me levanté buscando mis zapatillas, menos mal que las encontré inmediatamente.

-_¡Demonios! Me tengo que juntar con mi padre y…-_ en eso me tropecé con el cubrecama mientras me dirigía a la puerta de salida, cerré mis ojos para prepararme para el impacto, más que mal, era mejor caerme al suelo, que intentar impedirlo y salir con una fractura en mi antebrazo como veces anteriores.

Sin embargo el suelo nunca chocó con mi cuerpo como lo esperé, abrí lentamente mis ojos y sentí como unas suaves y grandes manos tomaban mi cintura, mis brazos las cuales estaban flexionados al lado de mi cuerpo tocaban una dura pero a la vez blanda superficie. Mis ojos lentamente se abrieron y vi una camisa cuadrille roja, donde bajo de ella sobresalía un indicio de una polera blanca bajo de ella, miré hacia arriba mientras mis brazos caían por ese hermoso y esculpido tórax.

Y encontré aquellos par de orbes verdes el cual me habían echo sentir tan mal anteriormente, no pude durar mucho jugando quien duraba más mirando al otro, por lo que me volteé para mirar a Alice la cual nos miraba como si fuéramos una pareja de actores famosos.

-_Charlie está abajo, almorzarán aquí. Mi madre le dijo que se quedaran aquí ya que tu no despertabas-_ sonrió mientras sus ojos cambiaban entre Edward y yo, Alice aplaudió mientras saltaba como una pequeña saltamontes-_ Se ven tan lindos, Bella sé que volveremos a ser amigas como cuando éramos pequeñas. Te llamaré cuando el almuerzo esté listo. En cuanto a ti…-_ miró a Edward con unos ojos que jamás imaginé que saldrían de la adorada y simpática Alice-…_Ya sabes ya._

Se volteó y se fue por la misma puerta donde llegó y bastaron unos segundos para darme cuenta como estábamos Edward y yo. Sus manos seguían sobre mis caderas y las mias sobre su pecho. Mis ojos inmediatamente se abrieron y automáticamente tomé distancia.

-_Yo…ummm lo siento-_ dije desviando mi mirada de sus hermosos ojos que miraban mi semblante fijamente.

-_El que debería disculparse soy yo-_ mi mirada se posó inmediatamente sobre él, y claramente me di cuenta que hablaba con sinceridad-_ Fui un idiota Bella, sobretodo contigo, no debería haberme desquitado contigo ¿Me disculpas?._

No sabía qué decir, sabía que lo tenía que disculpar, más que mal iba a ser la persona que me enseñaría a cabalgar y sería totalmente incómodo si estuviéramos de malas.

-_Está bien, no te preocupes, además exploté por millones de cosas así tengo que agradecerte por ser la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ahora me siento más relajada-_ sonreí intentando parecer segura de lo que decía. Extrañar a mi madre me ponía de esa manera, ver que mi mejor amigo tenía una novia insoportable, el fallecimiento de mi abuelo y adicionémosle mi mudanza con mi padre, que de conversador tenía poco; podría decir que sí, me habían pasado muchas cosas poco agradables este último tiempo, por lo que tenía que botar la ira de alguna forma.

El cómodamente sonrió y pensé inmediatamente que quería ver esos hermosos labios sobre los míos. Moví mi cabeza intentando detener esos pensamiento hacia él, no podía ser que mi mente se tomara la molestia de hacer eso en los momentos menos indicados ¿Qué pasaría si mis pensamientos fueran dichos en voz alta? Quedaría en una total vergüenza.

-_Nos vemos mañana entonces_

_-Exacto-_ dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, y en eso Alice entró saltarinamente anunciando que teníamos que bajar para almorzar.

Tomó mi brazo y me llevó, literalmente, por las escaleras para sentarnos con los demás integrantes de la familia, al bajar noté que todos hablaban animadamente por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de mi llegada, o si lo hicieron no quisieron preguntar.

-_¿Charlie?-_ después de unos momentos Alice habló dirigiéndose a mi padre.

-_¿Si Alice?-_ preguntó mi padre, ya había terminado de hablar con Carlisle sobre los accidentes que había tenido que ver cuando estaba de turno con la policía, por lo que su atención ahora estaba completamente sobre Alice.

-_¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana?_ – inquisitivamente preguntó, su rostro me demostraba que sabia perfectamente a lo que quería ir, y obviamente como yo, ella sabía la respuesta.

-_Tu padre me ha pedido que lo acompañe a pescar ¿Por qué?_

_-Mañana Bella irá a cabalgar con mi hermano, después de eso ¿Me la prestar para ir al centro comercial?-_ sus ojos se abrieron de una manera que creí imposible, por un momento vi como una lágrima estaba a punto de caer y su labio inferior sobresalió notoriamente, lo cual hizo que Charlie asintiera dándole su aprobación.

-_Por supuesto, ningún problema, así no se aburre-_ lo fulminé con la mirada, menos mal que las miradas no matan o si no creo que serían pocas personas que habitarían en este planeta, sin antes mencionar que sería huérfana.

-_Si claro, hablen como si no estuviera aquí-_ dije sonriendo mientras todos estaban carcajeándose.

-_Bells sigue siendo la misma, igual de irónica que cuando era pequeña-_ Emmet siempre con sus comentarios. Sonreí notoriamente y para devolverle el favor, mis manos se fueron a sus mejillas para apretarlos de una manera tierna, él me miró y sus mejillas se tonaron rosáceas y su rostro quedó adorable.

-_Ahhh… Emmet si eres un osito de felpa-_ aquí el que carcajeó más fue Edward, el cual casi se cae de la silla por tanta risa. Emmet se volteó y mas rojo se puso a causa de la vergüenza.

Así después de terminar de comer, Alice me arrastró a su habitación para mostrarme su ropero entero, sin embargo no sabía que era lo que me esperaría mañana junto a ella.

Incluso temía más ir con ella de compras, que subirme a un caballo, que eso si que me daba temor.

.

..

…

¡Fin!

* * *

><p>Hola! bueno hoy dia era el día (obvio xD) para subir todo lo que tenia guardado *u*<p>

Es que despues estare encerrada en una habitacion de 4 paredes estudiando para los examenes en la universidad...y para no tener problemas y para que no me manden a los vulturis... quise subir todo xDDD

Bueno espero que esten contentas =D

Un abrazo les mando...

Bye!

Nacha Malfoy ;)

PS: Disculpen a los que me escribieron reviews, no se los devolvi U.u pero prometo ponerme al dia en ello... dejenme apreciaciones! :D

PS: Para mi melliza y mi vampiro personal... XD... los echo de menos bobos! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta graciosa historia, no son de mi propiedad, sino que de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer. En cambio, la trama es totalmente mía, es más, está basada en hechos reales xD. Así que todo lo dejo a su imaginación.

* * *

><p>Aprendiendo a Cabalgar con Edward Cullen<p>

**Capítulo 4**

Y finalmente llegó el día que menos quería que llegara, no porque saliera con Edward, sino que por subirme a un caballo lo bastante grande como para quedar con algún severo problema.

Adicionándole un poco a mi calvario, cuando llegue a casa luego de estar toda la tarde probándome ropa que Alice tenía en su ropero, mi padre prendió la televisión donde estaban dando un reportaje que relataba los accidentes que habían sufrido famosos al subir a un caballo.

-_¿Charlie? No hay otra cosa en la televisión, no ves que me pongo nerviosa-_ dije lo más controlada posible para no morir de un paro cardiaco.

Mi adorado padre (nótese lo irónico) lo único que atinó a hacer fue cambiar a un partido de futbol, ¡menudo calvario! pensé inmediatamente. Como si todo esto fuera poco, al llegar a mi habitación de la cabaña, me di cuenta que una intensa llovizna comenzaba a caer de forma ensordecedora ¡Genial!

Busqué mi pijama para introducirme a la cama, ya comenzaba a hacer frío y no tenía ánimos de hacer otra cosa más que dormir, además mañana tenía que llegar a tiempo con Edward o de verdad me odiaría mucho más.

Ordené mis cosas con anticipación para no atrasarme tanto para ir a mi pequeño gran calvario personal junto con una de las pocas personas del sexo opuesto que me atrae. Un poco furiosa por aquel sentimiento que reinaba en mi cabeza desde la primera vez que vi a Edward Cullen, termine acostándome temprano y soñando otra vez con él.

A la mañana del día de mi calvario, sonó mi alarma a la hora que debería ser, entré directamente al baño para ducharme rápidamente y vestirme sin que muriera de frío. Después de aquello mi vista inmediatamente se fijó en la ventana que daba al patio de la cabaña y me impresioné de lo que vi. Edward estaba apoyado sobre un Volvo plateado mirando en dirección al río que pasaba junto al campamento, desesperadamente vi la hora y me fije que faltaban aún quince minutos para juntarnos y yo aún no había desayunado, con una valentía impresionante salí de la cabaña.

El frío me caló hasta los huesos pero permanecí firme y cruzada de brazos, sonreí y hablé.

-_¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Edward? Aún quedan quince minutos o más para juntarnos-_ Sus hermosos orbes verdes se fijaron en mí, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco incómoda. Descaradamente me recorrió con su mirada mi cuerpo completo, lo cual produjo un pequeño rubor sobre mis mejillas que se notó más con la neblina que ahora comenzaba a irse.

-_¡Ah, sí! No te preocupes, es que no podía dormir, sufro de insomnio por lo que me vine antes-_ sonrió, lo que produjo que me deslumbrara, y minutos más de los necesarios me fueran utilizados para responder.

-_Bueno, aún tengo que tomar desayuno, ¿Quieres pasar y acompañarme en el proceso, o algo?-_ me sentí una verdadera estúpida, ¿Por qué él causaba eso en mí?

Siempre he tenido el don de la palabra y precisamente cuando estaba él, al cual no recuerdo haber visto cuando era niña, hacia que las palabras no fueran nada más que estúpidas letras juntas para algo totalmente innecesario que es la comunicación.

Lo miré animándole a que pasara y sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos. Luego de un momento en que mis brazos automáticamente abrazaron mi cuerpo a causa del frío, y él se dio cuenta que estaba tardando lo suficiente, asintió con su cabeza, de su bolsillo sacó una llave y automáticamente le puso el seguro a aquel automóvil de los sueños de cualquiera.

Mis ojos casi se salen de mis órbitas cuando ate los cavos y me di cuenta que el auto pertenecía a él.

-_¿Es tuyo?-_ pregunté impresionada mientras ambos entrabamos a la pequeña cabaña, obviamente comparado con su enorme mansión.

-_Sip, un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de mis padres-_ respondió sonriendo un poco, supongo que por mi cara de impresión.

-_Wow, increíble-_ dije cerrando la puerta detrás de él agradeciendo el calor de dentro de la casa gracias a la calefacción.-_ ¿Quieres un té, un café?_

_-¿No tienes algo más fuerte?-_ me quedé quieta mientras iba en dirección a la cocina, temiendo a que tuviera problemas con el alcohol, lo primero que pensé fue "no todo lo bonito es bueno". Lentamente me volteé a mirarlo como si tuviera un tercer brazo o algo parecido, sonrió o mejor dicho se carcajeó, no tan fuerte como para despertar a Charlie y no tan bajo como para que yo no lo escuchara.-_ No te asustes, me refiero a si tienes leche, es una forma irónica de decirlo._

Asentí con mi cabeza y sonreí aliviada de que fuera una broma irónica y nada más. Abrí el refrigerador y saqué dos cajas de leches achocolatadas (a veces Charlie es muy eficiente) y sobre el mueble saque dos paquetes de galletas. Me senté frente a Edward y se los pasé.

-_Así que, sufres de insomnio ¿Eh?-_ dije despreocupadamente mientras ambos abríamos nuestras cajas de leche adornadas con monitos de Disney.

-_Sí, pero desde hace tiempo, me da a veces cuando estoy muy ansioso o porque sí-_ ¡interesante! Pensé, siempre se conoce más a las personas mientras pasa el tiempo.

-_Yo cuando era pequeña me pasaba eso, cuando viajábamos y me enteraba, no dormía tranquila de la ansiedad y felicidad, pero se me pasó-_ conté mientras abría el paquete de galletas.

-_Sí, lo recuerdo-_ su voz fue casi inaudible y estaba segura que había escuchado lo mismo que había dicho, sonreí mientras él me miraba como esperando una respuesta, pero hice caso omiso y seguí comiendo para terminar luego mi desayuno.

Cuando ambos quedamos en un silencio de lo más cómodo y terminamos nuestros desayunos, recogí lo que había en la mesa, tomé una chaqueta y nos fuimos en dirección a los establos a buscar mi calvario personal llamado "caballo"

Las caballerizas estaban al otro lado del río, por lo cual teníamos que caminar por lo menos cinco minutos, nos fuimos conversando de cosas no muy importantes es más, Edward dio la idea de jugar a las veinte preguntas lo cual fue de lo más entretenido. **(N/A: he pensado en hacer un outtake sobre eso :D)**

Íbamos de lo más bien riéndonos hasta que bruscamente me detuve con mi vista fija en el suelo. Edward, mientras tanto sin darse cuenta saltó con una envidiable habilidad aquella lodosa posa que bañaba toda la entrada del puente para llegar a donde estaban los caballos.

Él inmediatamente se dio vuelta al ver que no lo seguía.

-_¿Bells? ¿Qué sucede?-_ me preguntó desde el otro extremos de la lodosa superficie.

-_Espérame ¿Si?-_ dije un poco asustada, la llovizna que había caído la noche anterior había transformado toda la tierra en un peligroso barro. Y si de por sí mi coordinación no me acompaña en superficies normales ni me imaginaba lo que sucedería si cruzaba esa resbaloso piso.

-_¿Qué te sucede?-_ sus labios se curvaron en una tierna sonrisa lo suficientemente encantadora como para deslumbrarme totalmente, lo que causo que en mi vano intento de ver como cruzar esa posa de lodo se fuera al basurero.

-_Es que… hay barro, Ed_- mis mejillas se sonrosaron inmediatamente, aunque no sé si él se dio cuenta de ello, esperaba que la poca neblina que había me cubriera un poco el rostro.

Inmediatamente de un solo salto nuevamente volvió a mi lado y sus labios se curvaron hacia la izquierda para evitar una sonrisa.

-_¡Súbete!-_ exigió cuando llegó a mi lado, su espalda estaba frente a mí y una de sus rodillas apoyada en el piso esperando a que me subiera.

-_¡¿Estás loco? Prefiero ahogarme en una piscina de lodo-_ dije sonriéndole y mirándolo como si me estuviera tendiendo una broma.

-_Eres totalmente absurda-_ dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco dramáticamente y negando con su cabeza-_ No te dejaré caer, Bells. Y si pasas con tus propios medios quizás mueras, Charlie me dijo que eres un imán para los accidentes_

¡Ash! Mi padre y sus comentarios poco adecuados ¿Es que Charlie no podía quedarse callado? Suspiré y asentí positivamente ante su proposición de llevarme a cuestas literalmente.

Con un poco de miedo me aferré a su cuello como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y con mi cobardía puse mi frente sobre su cuello para no mirar cómo nos caíamos juntos.

-_Eso me dice que desconfías de mis habilidades deportivas, eso es un poco frustrante-_ dijo mientras sentí un zamarreo que debe haber sido porque de un salto y conmigo a cuestas cruzó el charco gigante de lodo, y me di cuenta que era verdad porque al abrir los ojos me encontraba al otro lado sin ninguna contusión ni mancha de barro.

-_No quiero ser malagradecida ni abusiva, así que ¿Por qué no me bajas de una buena vez?-_ dije moviéndome para que me soltara, rió un poco y siguió su curso conmigo en su espalda.

-_Me es más facil, caminas muy lento Bella-_ wow, a veces la verdad duele, había gente que me decía que caminaba demasiado rápido.

Finalmente llegamos a las caballerizas para que me soltara finalmente sobre los montículos de paja que se agrupaban en las esquinas, comencé a ver los caballos para ver el que fuera más pequeño y que su rostro no reflejara el odio hacia la raza humana. Encontré una yegua de color café claro, se lo mostré y sonrió. Pude escuchar _irónico _ de la boca de Edward pero no quise darle importancia, ya me asustaba que hablara mucho solo.

Llegué a un montículo hecho por el tronco de un árbol cortado y me subí. Por un minuto me dio un poco de pánico por lo que comencé a darle unos pequeños cariños a la yegua mientras esperaba que Edward llegara.

De un momento a otro, llegó él sobre un enorme caballo color negro azabache, parecía un príncipe con esa altura y sonrisa, por un momento creí que estaba soñando por lo que disimuladamente llevé mi mano y me pellizqué el brazo, pero no, no estaba soñando.

Tímidamente sonreí desviando la mirada y bajo mi pared de rizos chocolates escondí mi sonrojo, me ponía nerviosa que me mirara de esa manera.

-_¿Vamos?-_ pregunto un poco más contento de lo normal. Asentí aceptando su no tentadora propuesta.

En silencio partimos cabalgando pero lentamente, nadie nos apuraba así que comenzamos a seguir un camino de tierra que iba en dirección a las montañas. Mientras yo admiraba el paisaje (debo decir que también miraba a Edward, que era "parte" del paisaje) sentía que su mirada no de despegaba de mí, y eso me puso muy nerviosa.

De un momento a otro como si de la naturaleza dependiera, mi yegua aceleró su paso, pero lo aceleró demasiado tanto así que llegué a hacer el ridículo cuando comenzó.

-_¡Oh, no no no no no! Edward haz que pare ¡Por favor!-_ chillé dos octavas más alto de lo normal. Él obviamente aceleró el pasó de su caballo quedando en segundos a mi lado y comenzó a calmar a la yegua lo cual hizo que mi objetivo se cumpliera.

-_Ya está, no tienes que soltar las riendas Bella, o el caballo lo entenderá como un tipo de libertad-_ _Gracias por mencionarlo antes_ pensé inmediatamente después de que me lo dijo, pero no quise hacer ningún comentario ya que mi vergüenza era palpable, solo sonreí e intenté mantener el orden.

-_Gracias-_ susurré y seguimos nuevamente con lentitud el camino de tierra.

Luego de una hora exactamente, me dolían las piernas y lo único que quería era detenerme, mi cadera pedía a gritos que cerrara mis piernas por un par de segundo o de lo contrario quedarían así para siempre **(N/A: busquen en google la foto, escriban "varo de rodilla" y entenderán xD)**

-_Edward, ¿Podemos detenernos un momento? Estoy un poco cansada-_ él, que ya me estaba mirando desde antes, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-_Sí, yo también estoy un poco cansado, pero quiero mostrarte un lugar, y ahí podremos descansar._

Seguimos por un par de minutos la caminata, yo intentando no caer en la tentación de mirar su cuerpo perfecto sobre aquel caballo que iba a corde con su personalidad, y él con su mirada fija en mí, aunque no me incomodaba tanto como creí al principio. Claramente él tenía una paciencia impresionante, a mi me desesperaría esperarme, es que íbamos muy lento.

-_Casi llegamos-_ dijo al darse cuenta que intentaba buscar algún lugar para bajarme del caballo sin decirle, es que de verdad me dolía la pierna, solo pensaba en bajarme de esa tortura de animal (amo los animales pero una hora sobre un caballo no es gracioso)

Vi como él detuvo su caballo y automáticamente me paré al lado de él. Con una destreza impresionante nuevamente se bajó de su caballo y se paró al lado izquierdo mío con los brazos hacía mí.

-_Baja Bella, no te dejaré caer-_ dijo, no quería bajarme de esa manera pero no tenía otra opción.

Sus manos se pusieron en mis caderas y mis brazos automáticamente se apoyaron en sus hombros, y me bajó lentamente. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para saborear aquellos suaves labios delgados que llamaban totalmente mi atención.

-_Por aquí-_ me dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome junto a él por un desvío de tierra lo suficientemente pequeño como para no llevar a los caballos y dejarlos atados a un lado del camino.

Luego de caminar unos ochenta metros o más, pude observar un grupo de árboles lo bastante cerca como para no dejar ver lo que escondían, sin embargo unos rayos de sol se veían claramente salir por la copa de aquellos hermosos pinos. La mano de Edward seguía tomando la mía, lo cual no se me hizo incómodo en absoluto, es más, lo sentí como algo necesario. Al caminar, finalmente llegamos hasta donde él me guiaba, era un prado de tamaño mediano en forma de un círculo perfecto, repleto de flores de color amarillas, blancas y violetas.

_-Edward, es hermoso-_ dije impresionada y tomando asiento en medio de la hierba y él no dudo dos veces en acompañarme.

-_Es mi lugar favorito-_ dijo observando los alrededores-_ nunca a nadie se lo había mostrado-_ sonreí y seguí mirando el horizonte.

De un bolso que nunca vi, Edward sacó un par de botellas de agua mineral y un paquete de galletas, las puso sobre un mantel y comenzamos a conversar.

-_¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Bella?-_ dijo mirándome mientras tomaba un poco de agua desde la botella, el movimiento de su cuello produjo que entrara en un estado de trance por lo que solamente asentí con la cabeza mientras al igual que él, tomaba agua-_ ¿Por qué le temes tanto a los caballos?_

_-Larga historia-_ dije sonriendo mientras desinteresadamente tomaba una galleta y me la metía a la boca con la excusa de no poder hablar pero no importó en absoluto.

_-Bueno, creo que tenemos tiempo de sobra_

_-Está bien…-_ dije finalmente, relatándole mi pequeño accidente cuando era pequeña, él mientras tanto le contaba todo, cada vez más su ceño se arrugaba más, como si no entendiera algo.

Su silencio me incomodó un poco, miró para todos los lados como si le diera vergüenza estar junto a mí, de un instante a otro se puso de pie y me dijo que volviéramos a casa.

Impresionada me puse de pie y le seguí de vuelta, me ayudó a seguir el camino de vuelta y como si un ángel del final pasara entre nosotros, el silencio nos baño totalmente.

Llevábamos como 45 minutos de vuelta a casa por el mismo camino, cuando de repente vi que el caballo de Edward me miraba, a cada momento volteaba la cabeza para ver dónde estaba.

-_¿Edward?, tu caballo me está mirando hace rato-_ dije después de notar el constante movimiento de su cabeza a mi dirección.

-_Debe de haber visto algún roedor por tu lado, siempre le llaman la aten…_

_-¡AH!-_ interrumpí a Edward con un grito mientras sentía un dolor en mi rodilla derecha (por el lado donde iba Edward).

Él totalmente anonadado me miró y vio que una de mis manos iba a tomar mi rodilla por el dolor.

-_¡Edward! ¡Tu caballo me MORDIO!-_ le dije quejándome ya que de verdad era doloroso.

-_¿Lo hizo muy fuerte? ¿Estás sangrando? ¿Sientes la pierna?-_ me llenó de preguntas, lo miré impresionada no sabía qué responder-_ ¡Qué extraño, nunca se comporta así!-_ regaño ahora a su caballo pero su preocupación y ansiedad se le notaba en el rostro.

-_Me duele pero no creo que esté sangrando, pero Edward relájate, queda poco camino, me ves la rodilla cuando lleguemos._

Después de eso, casi corrimos con los caballos de vuelta cuando finalmente llegamos al lugar donde teníamos que dejar a los animales. Llegamos y Edward nuevamente me ayudó a bajarme de la yegua que se había portado excelente en el camino exceptuando por su locura de libertad al principio. Me di cuenta al bajarme que la rodilla donde me había dado el mordisco el negro animal, me dolía más de la cuenta, por lo que al caminar cojeaba un poco; Y nuevamente Edward me pasó unos de mis brazos sobre sus hombros para sostenerme y llevarme al banco de unos metros más allá.

Sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzó a curarme la herida, mis pantalones deportivos tuve que enrollarlos sobre la rodilla lo cual dolió un poco y Edward con sus cualidades de médico me curaba la pierna rápidamente.

-_¡Lo siento, Bella! No sé qué demonios le pasó, nunca se comporta así, nunca había mordido a nadie-_ de verdad que estaba preocupado.

_-No te preocupes, recuerda que Charlie dijo que era un imán para los accidentes, bueno, debo decir que independiente de que ame a los animales el destino se dedica a ponerlos en mi contra- _Reí con un poco de dolor mientras él pasaba una gaza con suero fisiológico sobre mi rodilla.

De un instante a otro acortamos la distancia entre nosotros, Edward estaba sobre el piso viendo mi rodilla detenidamente y mi tronco se flectó inconscientemente para observar cuán mal estaba.

-_No está nada… mal-_ dijo Edward levantando su rostro lo que causo que nuestras narices chocasen, ambos nos quedamos helados y ninguno retrocedió.

Por un par de segundo nos quedamos mirando directamente a los ojos esperando que el otro diera partida a lo que ambos estábamos esperando desde que me despertó al principio. Él comenzó a acercarse un poco más, lateralizando su cabeza y pasó. Nos besamos, sus labios encajaron perfectamente con los míos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, mis manos tomaron su cuello y el apoyo las suyas sobre mis caderas.

Inesperadamente él se alejó desviando la mirada, me quedé helada. Me puso un parche en mi rodilla y se puso de pie y se fue, así sin más.

Me dieron ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¡Quizás a cuantas alumnas les hacía lo mismo! Dudaba demasiado que le importara una niña tan simple como yo.

Con las lágrimas tentándose a salir de mis ojos, con paso firme y con un poco de dolor me dirigí a la cabaña. Al llegar junto al charco de barro vi que había puesto una tabla que cruzaba verticalmente la superficie para no pisar nada, agradecí la inteligencia de aquella persona desconocida para mí y caminé por él.

Al llegar fuera de la cabaña me di cuenta que el Volvo ya no estaba, lo cual produjo más rabia aún, entré a la casa y estaba Charlie sentado como siempre tras el televisor, ¡Menos mal que eran vacaciones! Pensé inmediatamente.

-_¿Cómo te fue en la cabalgata con Edward?-_ preguntó mi padre con una sonrisa, pero al ver el vendaje de mi rodilla su rostro se puso serio, negó con la cabeza, era normal que llegara con algún indicio de accidente.

-_Mal-_ dije entrando directamente a la habitación que me correspondía, cerré de un portazo mi habitación y con llave, me puse el pijama y me acosté a esa hora de la tarde sin siquiera almorzar.

Entré a mi cama y me abrigué bajo las mantas, ya ahora las lágrimas estaban cayendo incansablemente, y me quedé dormida así, viendo como al exterior de la cabaña comenzaba a nublarse y a mostrar indicios de lluvia.

Me dormí viendo el exterior, y pensando en él. Y fue la primera vez que mis sueños fueron bañados por el estúpido de Edward Cullen. Lástima que lo tenga que ver nuevamente mañana.

.

..

...

¡Fin del capi!

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

He vuelto y con un capitulo muy largo e intenso :D espero que les sea de su agrado, cualquier consulta o reclamo me lo hacen saber por un lindo review :B y bueno si les gusto también no me haría mal sus comentarios. Recuerden que sus reviews son las baterías que mis manos necesitan para teclear mis locas ideas.

Dedicado a los que esperaron este capi con ansias ^-^ a mi melliza Magdi que la adoro un millón y a mi vampiro personal que me regalonea con exquisitos helados y cariñitos.

¡Nos vemos!... los adora!

Nacha Malfoy.-

PS: *Les contesto a los que no entiendan el por qué Bella no recuerda a Edward. él supuestamente era tímido cuando peque, lo cual estaba solo siempre y como Alice raptaba a Bella a jugar con las muñecas o a cocinar con Emmet no lo veía tan seguido, además cuando uno es pequeño no siempre se acuerda de todos sus amigos, sobre todo si los ven una vez al año solamente. Y no les cuento nada más porque después lo sabrán, si tienen otra duda me lo hacen saber :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta graciosa historia, no son de mi propiedad, sino que de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer. En cambio, la trama es totalmente mía, es más, está basada en hechos reales xD. Así que todo lo dejo a su imaginación.

* * *

><p>Aprendiendo a Cabalgar con Edward Cullen<p>

**Capítulo ****5**

La luz del sol me golpeó impresionantemente en el rostro, es extraño que después de que lloviera toda la noche, ahora saliera el sol como si nada. Sin ánimos perezosamente me levanté de mi cama y me fui en dirección al baño tomando mi celular para tener música que escuchar mientras me bañaba. Desbloqueé la pantalla y observé que había un mensaje de texto en mi bandeja de entrada el cual no había leído en absoluto, me extrañé ya que el destinatario no era conocido y apreté _leer._

El mensaje decía:

"_Bella soy Edward, hoy no te haré clases así que no nos juntaremos a causa de tu rodilla, me conseguí tu numero con Alice. Un abrazo.- E"_

Independiente de que sabía que si nos veíamos hoy día no sería para nada cómodo después de lo que pasó ayer en las caballerizas, detesté totalmente su infantil comportamiento y que no nos juntáramos hoy a cabalgar.

Tenía sus ventajas por una parte ya que aparte de evitarme el mal rato, podría reponerme de mis dolores musculares y sobre todo del horrible hematoma que adornaba mi rodilla derecha por completo.

_¡Oh por Dios!_ Susurré al observar el color morado que tenía mi rodilla, y yo solamente creí que era un simple mordisco. Salí del baño ya que pensaría qué hacer si no me juntaba con Edward, y fui a la habitación de mi padre el cual no estaba. Mi ceño se frunció notablemente y observe una nota que había dejado Charlie sobre la mesa.

"_Bells salí a pescar con Carlisle y como sé que no te gusta no te quise despertar ¡Disfruta tu día libre!- Te ama. Charlie"_

Negué con la cabeza mientras prendía la televisión e iba a la cocina para desayunar algo. La relación de amistad que tenía mi padre con el padre de Edward era totalmente preocupante, nunca había visto a mi padre tan feliz con alguien a su lado. No me mal interpreten, sabía perfectamente que a mi padre le gustaban las mujeres, pero era extraño que estuviera tan conectado a Carlisle después de tantos años que estuvieron separados, era como si esos años nunca hubieran pasado.

Del refrigerador saque una caja de jugo (hacia demasiado calor como para tomar leche) y abrí un paquete de mis galletas favoritas que Charlie había dejado a mano (supongo que para que me las comiera mientras él no estaba). Lentamente me fui a sentar al sillón que estaba en la sala a ver la aburrida televisión, nunca he sido partidaria de ese objeto, me aburro con facilidad cuando la prenden, no le encuentro el interés y fue por esto que mi vista estaba clavada al exterior de la cabaña.

El dorado color de los rayos del sol iluminaba todo el exterior de la cabaña y traspasaba la cortina hacia donde yo estaba. Me animé para ir a leer un libro cerca del río nuevamente y tomar un poco de vitamina D (bien poco eso sí, detestaba el calor)

Me metí rápidamente a la ducha antes de que las ganas de salir se me fueran por el retrete y me alisté con una polera delgada de color blanca con diseños de colores y unos pantalones cortos con medias sobre mis piernas (para intentar ocultar un poco mi moretón) y mis zapatillas. Busqué una manta para tenderme en el pasto y tomé mi bolso donde tenía todo, mis llaves, mi dinero, mi billetera, mi libro y mi MP4.

Casi corriendo antes de que se escondiera el sol abrí la puerta y me topé con una persona que no supe reconocer inmediatamente por lo que grité.

-_¡Ahhhhhhhh!…. ¡Demonios Alice casi me matas!-_ la miré con los ojos saliéndose de mis orbitas mientras mi mano estaba sobre mi pecho intentando calmar mi corazón.

-_Lo siento, Bells. Es que no sabía cuál era tu cabaña, todas son iguales-_ sonrió lo que me calmó un poco.

-_No es por ser mal educada ni nada, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ pregunté un poco extrañada por su inesperada visita. No era que no me agradara, solo quería saberlo.

-_¿Vas saliendo, Bells?-_ me respondió con otra pregunta, haciendo caso omiso a mi interés del por qué ella había llegado hasta aquí.

-_Mmm… iba a ir a leer un libro a la orilla del río, pero nada muy importante. Ahora ¿Me puedes decir qué haces aquí?-_ me estaba poniendo nerviosa ¿Edward le habrá dicho lo que pasó?

-_Es que iré de compras al centro comercial y necesito compañía porque mi hermano le entró la depresión y no quiere salir de su cuarto nada más que para comer-_ elevó sus hombros sin saber el por qué del comportamiento de su hermano y me miró con ojos esperanzados.

-_Está bien, te acompañaré, estoy lista así que vamos-_ cerré la puerta de la cabaña y caminamos, inmediatamente pensé que iríamos en trasporte público pero a la salida del terreno de los Cullen había un auto descapotable amarillo esperándonos.

Por un instante pensé que ese no era para nosotras, pero esperándolo de los Cullen estaba segura que ese auto era de Alice.

-_Wow Alice, ¿Es tuyo?-_ pregunté impresionada

_-Sip es mío, mi padre me lo regaló hace poco, aunque lo tenía guardado hasta cuando aprendiera a manejar, ahora solo lo utilizo cuando voy al centro comercial-_ sonrió y ambas entramos al automóvil poniéndonos el cinturón de seguridad.

-_Es muy lindo, y cómodo-_ dije casi en un susurro, Alice sonrió en mi dirección y me miró las piernas, yo me sentí un poco incómoda por lo que las crucé rápidamente, olvidando que el moretón seguía intacto en mi rodilla por lo que me quejé.

-_¿Estás bien, Bells? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué te duele?-_ Alice me miró preocupada, mientras intentaba averiguar de dónde venía el dolor.

-_No te preocupes, un pequeño hematoma en mi pierna-_ sonreí mientras intentaba esconderlo un poco.

-_Ah, ahora entiendo todo-_ sonrió para sí misma-_ Ahora mismo te iba a preguntar por qué estabas con calzas con estos casi cuarenta grados de calor-_ me dijo mientras encendía el motor del descapotable.

-_Ah, bueno. Si, preferí esconderlo a ponerme pantalones-_ sonreí mientras miraba el camino y el bosque camino al centro comercial.

Independiente de que creyera que el lugar donde estábamos era pequeño, el centro comercial no representaba en absoluto eso, estaba segura que este lugar era más grande que el que había en Port Angeles.

Comenzamos a entrar a cada local que Alice encontraba para probarse ropa, y bueno no contenta con ello también me obligo a mí a probarme vestidos que en realidad no utilizaría ni para ir a una boda.

-_¿Alice? ¿Es totalmente necesario todo esto?-_ pregunté mientras me preparaba para salir del vestidor con una prenda de vestir color azul oscuro, el vestido llegaba justo debajo de mi rodilla escondiendo totalmente mi hematoma. El vestido no tenía mangas e iba adherido a mi cuerpo hasta mi cintura y de ahí caía liso hacia mis rodillas.

-_¡Vamos, Bells! ¡Diviértete! Te estoy esperando-_ canturreó la última parte. Con un suspiro salí, y la copa de champaña que Alice tenía en su mano casi cae al suelo.

-_¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Te ves hermosa, Bella!-_ dijo acercándose a mí y volteándome para que me viera en el espejo del costado.

Cuando mis ojos enfocaron sobre el vidrio, me di cuenta que la persona que estaba ahí no era yo, en absoluto. ¿Qué demonios me hizo este vestido para verme tan, genial?

-_Wow-_ fue lo único que pude decir, estaba impresionada, pero toda mi nube se fue al demonio cuando escuché a Alice.

-_¡Lo llevo!-_ me voltee rápidamente observando a la hermana de Edward como si tuviera un tercer brazo.

-_¿Qué? No, no, no, no Alice, tu no llevarás nada. Vinimos a buscar ropa para ti, además yo no necesito un vestido así, y menos con este precio-_ susurré la última parte mientras le mostraba la etiqueta que sobresalía del vestido el cual tenía una cantidad de ceros incontables.

-_¡Bella, cálmate! Es solo un obsequio-_ sonrió Alice en mi dirección.

-_Bueno con un peluche yo soy feliz, no con un vestido así ¿A dónde lo ocupo, mujer?-_ le pregunté un poco estresada a Alice, mientras intentaba pensar una excusa para que no lo comprara.

-_Si lo ocuparás, y será hoy. Hoy cumple quince años la empresa de las cabañas de mi padre por lo que habrá una gala en mi casa y por supuesto tú y tu padre están invitados, es más, estoy segura que Carlisle llevó a tu padre a comprarse un traje antes de ir a pescar-_ Wow, Carlisle llevando a mi padre a comprar un smoking, hubiera pagado por ver a mi padre en ese estado, me hubiera divertido.

-_Alice, por favor, busquemos otro que no sea tan costoso-_ mis ojos se tornaron vidriosos para intentar convencer a Alice de que buscáramos en otro lugar no tan costoso como este. Pero ni un perrito con frío bajo la lluvia podría haber convencido a Alice de que no comprara el vestido, porque cuando yo estaba intentándolo ella ya estaba pagando en la caja y saliendo con la bolsa en su mano.

-_Lo siento, Bella. Órdenes son órdenes-_ mi ceño se frunció instantáneamente, ¿Quién le había ordenado que me comprara un vestido?

Alice al verme de esa manera se dio vuelta y caminó hacia un local donde vendían zapatos ¡Oh por Dios, esta tarde sería muy larga!

Entre que me probaba zapatos con taco alto, aguja, bajo, sin taco, etc. Al final Alice dejo que utilizara unos que no tenían tanto taco, pero que iban a corde con el vestido que me había comprado.

Alice eligió un vestido verde musgo para ella que le quedaba de maravilla y unos zapatos con taco alto con florecitas del mismo color en las tiritas en el dorso de su pie. Cuando creí que estábamos listas para volver a casa, los planes de Alice no estaban en absoluto unidos a los míos.

-_¡Alice, estoy cansada y hambrienta! ¡Vámonos a casa, por favor! ¡Piedad!-_ mi amiga rió (inmediatamente la escuche como una bruja malvada que disfruta de la tortura)

-_Bella, no seas exagerada, tengo que ir a buscar el vestido de Rose y de mi madre y luego iremos a arreglarnos a mi casa-_ me miró y mi rostro era como para fotografiarlo-_ ¡Esta bien! Tendré compasión e iremos a comer pero solo serán unos minutos ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

Solo asentí con la cabeza, claramente ese tono de voz de Alice me estaba dando miedo, ni cuando mi madre me regaña le tengo tanto temor. Sin embargo lo que dijo Alice no era broma, nos fuimos al patio de comidas rápidamente, ordenamos unas ensaladas de frutas exquisitas, las tragué y Alice nuevamente ya me tenía cargadas de bolsas nuevamente.

Finalmente terminamos y contra mi voluntad me llevó a su casa para alistarme para la noche, estaba completamente segura que todo esto era innecesario. Pero no podía ir en contra de Alice, ella era lo bastante astuta para cambiar completamente las ideologías de pensamiento.

Quedaban solo algunas cuadras para llegar a casa de Alice, por lo que comencé a sentir un pequeño y molestoso cosquilleo en la base de mi estómago, sabía que no era por hambre ni nada por el estilo, sabía que si iba a la casa de Alice eso equivalía a que estaría en el mismo espacio físico que Edward. ¡Maldición! Mis manos comenzaron a sudar rápidamente y comencé a secarlas disimuladamente para que Alice no se enterara en absoluto de lo que pasaba, sin embargo independiente de que intentara ocultarlo, no pude contra Alice.

-_¿Qué te sucede, Bells? Te noto un poco nerviosa-_ dijo mirándome por un momento, independiente de que su pregunta me tomara por sorpresa, me impresioné un momento ya que los labios de Alice dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-_¡No, para nada! ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?-_ la miré por un momento largo, para intentar adivinar qué demonios me ocultaba, sin embargo nunca he sido buena para adivinar nada de las personas.

-_No, solo pregunto lo que veo, nada más-_ nuestra pequeña conversación se interrumpió cuando Alice apagó el motor y me di cuenta que ya estábamos fuera su casa.

Tímidamente entré tras de Alice con millones de bolsas en mis manos mientras mi amiga de la infancia llevaba todos los vestidos y trajes de los demás. Nos dirigimos a la sala de estar directamente ya que ahí se escuchaban voces. Y bueno, me relajé inmediatamente ya que ahí estaba Carlisle con mi padre Charlie hablando sobre algún tema específico.

Cuando entramos a la sala ambos nos quedaron mirando y fue Alice la que rompió el silencio, y por lo que vi en el rostro de Carlisle, no era nada bueno lo que diría Alice.

-_¡Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí conversando con Charlie? ¡DEBERIAN ESTAR LISTOS!-_ El pie de Alice golpeaba intermitentemente sobre la superficie del suelo, por lo que Carlisle sonrió y se acercó a su hija.

-_Alice, relájate. Está todo listo el patio para el evento, tal como lo pedimos, y los invitados están citados a las 9 de la noche y recién son las 5 de la tarde, hija-_ La calma del padre de mi amiga era envidiable, yo ya estaba lo bastante estresada por Alice como para correr en todas direcciones.

-_Está bien, pero no se demoren en arreglarse ¿Está bien?-_ ambos como si Alice fuera su madre asintieron y siguieron conversando.

Charlie al verme sonrió en mi dirección, y yo se la devolví. Ahora quería puro observar a mi padre vistiendo con smoking, yo creo que la única vez que se vistió así fue para su boda con mi madre, y lo hizo por obligación.

Subimos las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Alice a arreglarnos, sin embargo teníamos que dejarle a Esme los accesorios que tenía que ocupar y el vestido que su hija le había encontrado, por lo que llegamos frente a la puerta de la habitación de los padres de Alice.

-_Debe estar bañándose, dejémoselos sobre su cama total la puerta está abierta-_ seguí a mi amiga por un pasillo que llegaba a la grande y hermosa habitación. Sin embargo mi amiga se detuvo abruptamente.-_ ¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Deberías estar arreglándote!_

Al escuchar el nombre que mi amiga dijo, me congelé pero era tarde, yo tenía los zapatos de Esme entre las bolsas por lo que me paré al lado de Alice y vi que Edward estaba con Esme conversando sobre la cama.

No hace falta decir que su posición era de lo más sexy, estaba sobre recostado a mitad de la cama y Esme sentada en la orilla escuchándolo, cuando me vio sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas y se sentó de la misma forma que su madre. Ella amablemente se volteó y sonrió en mi dirección, sin embargo su hijo no tuvo ni la decencia de mirarme a la cara, murmuro algo que ni yo escuché y salió casi corriendo de la habitación como si apestara algo.

-_No le hagas caso, Bells. Tiene problemas mentales-_ Alice dijo de una manera que ni le preocupaba su hermano sin embargo fue Esme precisamente quién la regañó

-_¡Alice! ¡No hables así de tu hermano!-_ Alice solamente elevo sus hombros en dirección a su madre mientras dejaba su vestido y la bolsa de zapatos que nosotras llevábamos a cuestas sobre su cama.

-_No puedes negar que a veces se comporta extraño-_ Esme negó con su cabeza intentando no sonreír. Abrió las bolsas y vio su vestido y accesorios, le encantaron. ¡Obvio! Si Alice tenía un gusto para vestir a la gente envidiable.

-_¿Te torturará a ti también, Bella?-_ preguntó Esme sacándome de mis cavilaciones, su hijo se comportaba raro y temía que tuviera algún problema de trastorno de personalidad o algo por el estilo.

-_Sí, creo que no pude zafarme de esta. ¡Oh Dios dame la muerte!-_ suspiré, mientras Esme no pudo aguantar la risa y nos pusimos a carcajear ambas mientras Alice nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Luego de aquel incómodo momento nos fuimos directamente a la habitación de Alice para arreglarnos las dos. Quedé hermosamente arreglada por mi amiga, de verdad que podía hacer maravillas esa pequeña duende. Como mi tez es un poco blanca, no aplicó mucho maquillaje, pero de la misma manera me veía arreglada.

Después de terminar, Alice me llevó literalmente a rastras hacia donde era el evento, en el patio trasero. Estaba todo adornado con colores blanco, morado y lila, claramente era una noche importante ya que las cabañas de Carlisle hoy cumplían quince años. Obviamente no conocía a nadie de la lista de invitados, pero Alice dijo que estaría conmigo sin que me sintiera incómoda si llegaba su novio Jasper.

Pude vislumbrar en un rincón alejado a Edward, el cual estaba apoyado conversando con el barman de donde estaban los tragos gratis. En una de sus manos había una copa de champaña que estaba a la mitad, su rostro estaba alegre. Alice me despertó diciéndome que iría al baño por un momento, asentí con la cabeza y seguí observando a Edward.

Poco a poco iban llegando los invitados y de un momento a otro Charlie llegó a mi lado para saber cómo estaba, mi vista seguía fija en Edward hasta que él se volteó, nuestros ojos quedaron en un pequeño contacto visual, sin embargo fue él el que lo rompió volteándose y yéndose a quién sabe demonios donde. Alice llegó después de unos momentos a mi lado explicándome que la disculpara que había tenido que luchar contra su padre por no querer ponerse corbata.

Sonreí ante esto, imaginaba casi a Alice sobre Carlisle ahogándolo con la misma corbata azul que no quería ponerse.

Pasaron varias horas entre que cada uno de los amigos de Carlisle daban discursos, luego cenamos y después venía lo que yo menos quería que llegara, el baile. Aquel baile donde hasta mi padre tenía pareja para bailar y yo no, Alice quería que bailara con ella y su novio y me negué rotundamente, no me gustaba estar entre dos locos enamorados y menos bailando.

Decidí salir un poco a donde estaba el bosque del sitio, no quedaba alejado de la fiesta sino que tenía que traspasar la gran carpa ubicada en el patio de los Cullen y caminar solo unos pasos. Llegué y comencé a sentir el exquisito olor a pino y eucaliptos que bañaban todo el bosque en medio de aquel pueblo, el viento corría lentamente refrescando un poco el lugar.

Justo frente a mí había una banca que justo estaba en dirección hacia el río que estaba a un costado de las cabañas. Caminé unos pasos y me senté mirando un poco la maravilla de la naturaleza. Cerré mis ojos un momento para sentir con más sentido los sonidos de la naturaleza mientras inhalaba los aromas brindados voluntariamente para mí en ese momento. De un instante a otro sentí unos pasos tras de la banca donde me encontraba, por lo que violentamente abrí mis ojos y me volteé, pero no había nadie. Pensé por un momento que había sido algún animal pero aquellos sonidos siguieron.

Hasta que al voltearme nuevamente pude ver una silueta humana, y al ver aquel conocido terno supe inmediatamente que era aquel ser que ocupaba casi todo el tiempo mi cabeza "Edward"

-_¿No tienes nada más que hacer que asustar a la gente?-_ dije volteándome más tranquila mientras intentaba no entrar en pánico.

-_Amm… lo dudo. ¡Lo siento! No tengo nada más que hacer que asustarte, Bells-_ su voz era un poco pastosa por lo que supuse que de verdad había bebido un poco más de la cuenta.

-_¿Cuántas copas bebiste?-_ sonreí mientras se tiraba literalmente a mi lado sobre la banca apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo mirando el cielo.

-_No sé, creo que me descontrolé un poco, no estoy borracho pero me siento un poco liviano-_ ahora sus ojos habían dejado de mirar el estrellado cielo y estaban directamente sobre mi-_ ¿Te dije que te ves hermosa esta noche?_

Sonreí ya que claramente él estaba enloqueciendo, sin embargo me di el privilegio de responder.

-_¿Cómo me lo hubieras dicho si me has estado evitando todo el día?-_ Ahora mis ojos que estaban fijamente sobre la naturaleza, se fueron directamente a los orbes verdes que me estaban provocando taquicardia.

-_¡Ouch! Eso dolió, no te evito porque quiera ¿Sabes?-_ sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y volvieron a fijarse en el cielo como si se estuviera cayendo o algo por el estilo.

-_Entonces ¿Por qué haces eso? A veces eso daña a las personas ¿Sabes?-_ deje de mirarlo y mi vista al igual que él, fue directamente a las estrellas, por lo que tuve que sentarme más adelante en la banca para apoyar mi cabeza en el respaldo.

-_No sé, ni siquiera yo sé el por qué, solo sé que te tengo que pedir disculpas-_ Cuando él dijo precisamente eso, mi garganta se apretó, el nerviosismo volvió a mí y volví a asentarme bien como antes.

-_¿Disculpas por qué? No es necesario-_ dije en medio de mi nerviosismo, mis manos estaban unidas entre sí apretándose constantemente.

-_Te pido disculpas por besarte y bueno también por …-_ no dejé que terminara, no quería escucharlo.

¿Quién demonios se disculpa por que besa a otra persona? Claramente es un idiota igual que todos y no me quiere de la misma manera de cómo yo lo hago.

Instantáneamente me puse de pie rápidamente y él me miró extrañado, mis brazos se cruzaron sobre mi pecho y ni siquiera lo miré, si lo hacía no respondería a lo que podía hacerle por rabia a este pobre ser humano.

-_No tienes por qué hacerlo, tus disculpas no son necesarias-_ mis lagrimales comenzaron a secretar aquellas traicioneras lágrimas, las cuales sequé inmediatamente con mi mano intentando disimular frente a él.

-_Sí, yo debería disculparme por haberme…-_Tampoco dejé que terminara esta vez, me volteé y no esperaba que estuviera de pie atrás de mí. Nuestra distancia era muy estrecha y al ver que mis ojos estaban brillando a causa de las lágrimas intento acercarse más a mí y no se lo permití.

-_¡No te acerques a mí, Edward! ¡No debías pedirme disculpas por darme un beso! ¡Eso no se hace Edward! ¡Si no querías besarme deberías haberlo pensado antes!-_ Me volteé para irme, no quería ver su cara nunca más, sin embargo cuando iba caminando sentí como me tomaban el brazo y me volteaban.

Cerré los ojos pensando que terminaría inminentemente en el suelo, sin embargo cuando abrí los ojos estaba frente a frente con Edward, donde nuestras narices casi se rozaban. Él se acercó mucho más a mí descansando su frente sobre la mía, cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundo. Al sentir su aliento sobre mi piel, un recorrido parecido a la electricidad recorrió mi espina dorsal, mis nervios bajaron a la altura de mi vientre y mis manos transpiraban pero estaban firmes a mis costados.

-_Bella, yo…-_ y quedamos en silencio, no siguió hablando. Mis ojos lo miraban expectantes a ver qué decía o hacía, pero nada, estaba con los ojos cerrados frente a mí, tentándome a darle un beso a esos delgados labios que formaban una línea recta.

-_¿Le haces esto a todas tus alumnas de cabalgatas, cierto?-_ como si le hubiera tocado un punto débil abrió violentamente sus ojos, su ceño se frunció y como si yo fuera algo contagioso se alejo unos cuantos pasos de mí.

-_¿Qué cosa dijiste? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-_ No entendí por qué me preguntaba eso, en realidad si lo hacía solo tenía que responder mi pregunta y no responderme con otra pregunta.

-_Ya me escuchaste Edward, no me hagas repetir la pregunta solo respóndeme ¿Si? Y si terminamos con el horrible error que cometiste besándome-_ ya mi genio no dependía de mí, incluso Edward se dio cuenta de ello, mis lagrimas estaban secas, mis brazos cruzados sobre mi tórax y ya no era aquella Bella que lloraba por estar enamorada de Edward.

Cuando dicen la frase "El silencio otorga" supuse que esta vez entendía el por qué, no esperé más la respuesta de Edward ya que miraba sus pies como si fuera lo más importante de la vida, lo miré por algunos minutos pero él ni se molestó en contestar nada.

Me molesté por su silencio por lo que solamente me volteé y me fui en dirección a la cabaña donde dormía con mi padre, si alguien preguntaba por mí, estaba segura que Edward podría inventar algo al respecto, caminé con los pies pesados, ya comenzaba aquel malestar característico cuando ya no soportas más los zapatos, por lo que me los saqué y poco me importó que el piso fuera de tierra.

Las piedras dañaron un poco las plantas de mis pies, pero nada dolía tanto como mi corazón. Era impresionante como aumentaron mis sentimientos por él, era como que cada día estaba más enamorada de cómo era él. Sin embargo los sentimientos no eran correspondidos, él demostraba que no estaba interesado en mí y eso comenzó cuando se disculpó por el beso. Para mí no fue en absoluto un error, sin embargo para él si lo había sido.

.

..

…

¡Fin del capi!

* * *

><p>(Nacha tiene miedo de aparecer después de unos cuantos meses, sin embargo no se da por vencida)<p>

Holaa!

¡L-O S-I-E-N-T-O! De verdad, una serie de eventos desafortunados produjeron que no pudiera subir el capitulo, bueno de todas mis historias. Perdí el pendrive donde estaban tooodas mis historias con los capítulos avanzados, pero lo encontré hace unos poco días y terminé rápidamente antes de que mandaran a los vulturis xD

No les doy más la lata y espero que disfruten este capi (que fue muy largo y extenso) Nos vemos en el próximo capi que se viene bueno =)

Un abrazo a todos los que esperaron =D

Bye!

Nacha Malfoy =)

PS: Dedicado a todos los que esperaron este capi y para mi melliza Magdi que espero que todo nos salga bien y quedemos por lo menos en el mismo lugar físico ^-^


End file.
